


Amidst Fire and Smoke

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Sometimes it takes the keenest of eyes to save lives.





	Amidst Fire and Smoke

Black smoke belched high above the mountain, riven with tongues of red fire.

The dark tower had fallen and the servants of the dark lord ran witless on the plain.

The air was nigh on unbreathable, but still Gwaihir, Landroval and Meneldur flew on, scouring the ground far below for anything that might still live in the very heart of the black land.

Grey ash lay like a blanket of dirty snow, but amidst the rivers of molten rock, Gwaihir the Windlord saw two small figures, hand in hand, resigned to their fate.

He swooped low and his companions followed.


End file.
